Carelessness of a Trivial Manor
by allicherrycoke
Summary: John, Dave, Arthur, and Alfred have all received their copies of Sburb, and have decided that they were going to play together, but over time, drama unfolds and friendships stretch to the limit. Full summary inside. HomestuckxHetalia
1. Sburb

**Author's Note: Okay, so I thought since no one else has done it, I'd write a HetaliaxHomestuck fanfiction romance/drama! Lots of love and encouragement, please! This is my first fanfic, so it might be a bit sloppy. My apologies in advance!**

**Full summary: When John Egbert and his three friends finally receive their Sburb games, he decides to invite his funny, if rather uptight, friend Arthur Kirkland to play with them. Over the course of the game, the friends are finally graced with one another's presence in person. As they battle on through the game and befriend various trolls along the way, the friendly tension grows between John and Arthur. What if one has something to say that the other doesn't want to hear?  
><strong>******  
><strong>**Dave Strider was a cool guy. He was often asked to do cool things with his friends, like playing some computer game. The only other cool person who was ever even remotely as cool as him was his friend, Alfred F. Jones. Alfred, despite his less-than-cool name, was a man to be reckoned with who had a real nack for video-games and fast food. The two live fairly close to one another, so they often spend time together outside of Pesterchum, but what happens when Alfred suddenly doesn't have time for him anymore?**

* * *

><p><em>John P.O.V:<br>_

- - ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - -

EB : Hey man! Guess what?

TG : What

EB : TP is going to play Sburb with us! I can't wait.

TG : Is that some kind of ironic pun? TP?

EB : No. And anyway, I'm going to connect with him as the client later on.

TG : Have fun. ER and I might play later on. Tell me how it is.

- - turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] - -

John slowly rolled his chair back from his computer, his hands gripping the ledge of the desk for support. Today was his birthday and he had gotten an amazingly cool Little Monsters poster, a slightly worn stuffed bunny from an equally cool Nic Cage movie, and a strange new game called Sburb that he was very excited to play with his friends soon. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, arching his back slightly. Making his way to the door he yawned, peeking outside. There was his dad in the kitchen again, cooking his Betty-Crocker-labeled death. John barrel-rolled down the stairs and out the front door, to his dad's car to get his copy of Sburb before something horrible happened to the car. Wouldn't want to have to go through any more trouble to get this game. Being the amazing ninja he is, John ninja-ed his way into the house and back up the stairs to his room, all without ever having to look at his dad or run into any of those disturbing harlequin dolls.

He shut the door behind him quickly, looking down at the two envelopes that contain the client and server copies of the game. After staring mesmerized at the Sburb logo for some time, he went over to his computer, setting the copies next to the monitor. He had a sudden urge to retrieve his arms from is magic chest, but thought that was the stupidest thing he could ever hope to have notion-ed, for his arms were hanging at his sides. He had just used them to set the Sburb games next to his computer. Moron. He sat in his chair in front of his computer and answered the pestering that had been piling up from his friend.

- - textbookProgrammer [TP] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] - -

TP : Ello, John.

TP : I got my copy of Sburb in the mail today.

TP : I can't wait to play with you.

TP : That is, if you're even still alive.

TP : Seriously, John, if you don't bloody answer I'm pouring hot tea on your face!

EB : Sorry, Arthur! I had to brave the face of devilish harlequin danger to retrieve my Sburb games, but I'm back now, safe and unharmed.

TP : That's a relief. So I spoke to Rose, and she said to read through the walkthroughs. They were scarcely cited and grew more and more difficult to comprehend, but as far as i understand, I am supposed to download the server and you the client.

John took the client disc's envelope and inserted the disc into his computer, watching as the load bar slowly inched its way across the screen. He got up and walked over to his various Nic Cage posters, grabbing a roll of tape and his Howie Mandel poster and taping it up along side the others. He stepped back and viewed his masterpiece with a critic's squint, holding his thumb in front of his eyes, turning it this way and that. After he was completely satisfied with how things turned out, he sat back down in his chair and turned his attention back to the agonizingly slow loading screen. When it finally finished, he pestered TP back.

EB : Done. Now what?

Behind John there was a loud crash. He turned to look and there was a toilet floating in the air behind his head.

EB : Is this really necessary? This IS my house you're wrecking.

Arthur dropped the toilet back in the bathroom and began cleaning up the scribbles across the walls and posters that John failed to clean. It bugged him that he could pass by such grotesque artwork along his Nicolas Cage movie posters without grimacing. It seemed that John was just cool that way, how he seemed to ironically scribble horribly obscene harlequin doodles all over his prized posters, and yet continue to spout that the clown-like creatures were abhorrent freaks of nature.

TP : My apologies, however it seems that the controls are extremely movement-sensitive. They might take some getting used to.

EB : Fine, whatever. Just, please don't wreck my oh my god WHAT DID YOU DO TO NIC CAGE?

John stared in horror, his mouth agape, at the disastrous sight before him. Arthur had torn straight through his magnificent works of art with his stupid bathtub and strange Sburb tools. A strange machine was scraping up against his new, true-blue Howie Mandel poster. Silent tears threatened to spill over from his eyes as he gazed about the disgusting remnants of his bedroom. If he ever got his hands on Arthur, that kid was dead.


	2. Sburb pt2

**Okay, guys! I know how late it is, and I apologize, but I needed time to write my own story and get through testing. I also wanted to see where this is headed, and I think I'll morph it into an AU halfway through; maybe I'll even skip ahead. We'll see. All I can say with any certainty is that I will probably update at least once a week from now on. Reviews are welcome, so are requests of pairings, and any ideas that you have!**

Dave P.O.V:

- - ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - -

EB : Hey man! Guess what?

Dave turned to his computer, pausing his dubstep remixing. He took his headphones off and set them beside his monitor. He closed out his new sick rap he was working on and opened up Pesterchum to reply to his bro, John.

TG : what

EB : TP is going to play Sburb with us! I can't wait.

Dave quirked an eyebrow at this statement, he nearly congratulated himself for his ironic wit among the baseless wacky antics and flat puns of others (e.g. John's inherent inability to pull complex pranks on his fellow friends effectively; he tried his best, and his best was good, but _his_ best wasn't _the _best.) Dave decided that a thorough analysis of John's ideology was redundant at the moment, so he merely responded with a sarcastic remark.

TG : is that some kind of ironic pun

TG : tp

He stretched back in his chair, yawning. His friends and he were going to play this ironic game he and his bro got called Sburb. He didn't know much about it, but all of his friends were very excited about it. They all decided to get together at the same time and begin playing together.

He was hungry and he knew that he would be cracked out on this game within the hour, so he should hurry up and get some sustenance inside him. He stood up and strode out of his room, his door opening and closing soundlessly. As he walked through the apartment, he passed by various posters his brother, Dirk, hung ironically around on the walls. His brother and his more-than-friend, Jake, were always arguing over Dirk's taste in movies (e.g., his unironic submersion in the MLP fandom). Dave made his way through the open area of his kitchen/living room complex as quickly as possible, stepping around piles of smuppets as he moved to the kitchen.

When he passed the futon, he noticed his brother was sprawled out across its white-striped cushion, snoring slightly. Dave scoffed and moved over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and staring blankly at the pile of shitty swords that fell out, before grabbing a bottle of apple juice off the counter and downing it in one gulp. He tossed it to the trash and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, eating it where he stood before slinking back to his room. He passed by his brother soundlessly, careful not to wake him.

He pulled his new phone out of his pocket and texted his other best bro, Alfred.

- - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering exasperantRocket [ER] - -

TG : yo bro

TG : sup

ER : oh hi man how u doin i just got my game and im puttin it in now

TG : cool

TG : im chill btw

TG : just passed my bro

TG : hes asleep

TG : i ate some food and now im ready to crack out on some ironically shitty video game

Dave had made it back to his bedroom and shut his door, staring longingly at his turntables. He thought back to the sick beats he was just previously working on. He really wanted to get back to work. The kind where you got paid to jack off and rhyme sick beats and insults to strangers. He huffed a sigh and swaggered over to his desk, slouching down in his chair and putting in his Sburb client disk. (Truthfully, he only put in the client disk because it sounded better than server.) He watched the screen as a prompt menu opened up but before he could click anything, it began installing, the psychedelic pattern shifting colors as the bar dragged across the screen at a painfully slow pace.

ER : i hope you didnt play the server cuz thats the one i picked and i heard from TP that they have to be different

TG : well then butter my biscuits and call me pregnant

TG : i put in the client

ER : let my game finish loading and we can play

Dave let his head hang back, his eyes drifting to his blinking overhead light through his dimming shades. There were mosquitoes flying around it that were let in through his consistently open window. The fan hanging from his closet that was meant to combat the heavy Texan heat washed slightly cooler air over him in much the same way that snow washes over people; it was choppy and fairly ineffective at keeping him permanently cool. His analogy sputtered out in his mind. He couldn't equate anything to snow except unicorns and the first 26 seasons of Dr. Who (he watched number nine for ironic purposes), for he'd never seen snow.

His Pesterchum rang and he checked it to see that it was Alfred again. His straight face nearly faltered into a smile. John was definitely his best bro, but for some reason, pestering Alfred always made him happier. It was probably because no matter how adorably dorky John was, Alfred was cool. Alfred was the epitome of American stereotypes; he wore a bomber jacket, hipster glasses (they weren't prescribed), ate a ton, and had horrible manors and a selfishly-one sided view of the world. He was ironic gold, and Dave planned to fully exploit that factor.

ER : hey man i see your house! thats so sick! look ill click on your bed

Suddenly, Dave's bed was unearthed from its natural seating and nearly flung into his turntables. His fingers met the keyboard and moved with a furious flurry unmatched by any before. Not his music; _anything _but his music.

TG : fuck man

TG : whats your problem

TG : do you have an immense artillery of oiled-up mayonnaise catapults stuck in your ass or something

ER : sorry man! wait WAS THAT REALLY YOU? HOLY SHIT IM GOD

Dave sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Okay, guys! from now on, I will shout out everyone that leaves a review down here and give special thanks/answer questions that are asked fairly often. On that note, thank you ChocoBalls for your encouraging review! Chapter three should be up soon!**


End file.
